


New Things

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Anatomical Ignorance, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus and Tailgate try something new: Cyclonus' spike in Tailgate's valve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



"Cyclonus, wait!" Tailgate said, averting his visor from the -- gorgeous, sexy, beautiful -- vision of Cyclonus straddling him, lining Tailgate's spike up with his valve. 

Cyclonus stopped, immediately, letting go of Tailgate and kneeling above him. "What?" he asked, more concerned than exasperated. 

"It's nothing bad! I just -- you know I mean. Everyone assumes we're doing it the other way around." Tailgate fidgeted with his chestplate. 

"They are fools, and it is none of their business." Cyclonus' optics glowed brighter. "Are they bothering you?" The offer to take care of anyone who did was implied, and kind of scary, and really hot. 

"No, no!" Tailgate waved his hands, frantically. "I just, you know. You're my first, and we've never done it like that at all and I thought maybe -- if you wanted to -- we could try. You know. My valve, your spike."

Cyclonus shifted backward slightly and looked Tailgate up and down, his optics settling on the unexplored area between his legs. "Most of the rumors of that variety postulate that I am tearing you apart inside." 

"Not all of them?" Tailgate said, looking up pleadingly. "Some mechs think I'm really lucky! That's what the Captain says!"

"Of course he does." Cyclonus said, and sighed. "If you wish, we will make the attempt."

Tailgate glowed. "Thank you thank you Cyclonus!" He bounded up to his feet, wrapping his arms around as much of Cyclonus' chest as he could and nuzzling at him affectionately. 

"Don't thank me yet," Cyclonus said, and guided a small hand between them. "The front panel is manual. The catches are here and here." He guided Tailgate's fingers until, with an excited little squeal from Tailgate, the panel popped open. 

"Oh!" Tailgate slid down to his knees again, leaning down optic level to the spike as he coaxed it out. "It IS big!"

"Yes." Cyclonus said, watching Tailgate in bemusement. His spike wasn't nearly as sensitive as his valve, but it was easy enough to yield to the little touches, pressing it slightly into Tailgate's grip, encouraging him. Until Tailgate started to wiggle his way down the spike and press it against his valve. "Wait!" Cyclonus pushed Tailgate away gently.

Tailgate pulled away, disappointed, his hands and chest lightly covered with Cyclonus' lubricants. 

"You can't just put it in. Not your first time." Cyclonus said, to forestall Tailgate's objection, that Cyclonus had barely bothered with foreplay before climbing onto Tailgate's spike for the first time. 

"Oh." Tailgate thought for a moment. "Show me?"

"Spread your legs -- as much as you can, anyway." Cyclonus frowned down at Tailgate, helping them a little wider with his hands. "Good, your valve panel is already open."

Tailgate craned his neck and curled his back, futilely trying to see what Cyclonus was doing. "It is?"

"Yes, it usually opens with your spike panel when you're aroused." Cyclonus put his hand on it. "Right here."

"Oh--you've touched that before! That's where my valve is?" 

Cyclonus pressed down gently on his chest. "Do I need to get a mirror?" 

Tailgate lay back, embarrassed. "No, I mean, yes, someday, I mean, don't stop!"

Cyclonus shook his head. "Lie back, and tell me what feels good."

"Everything?" Tailgate said, and then Cyclonus' fingers moved upward a bit and he gasped. "Especially that! Yes, that again!"

Cyclonus smiled, and rubbed that node a little more, watching Tailgate wiggle and moan under him. Why hadn't he done this before, anyway?

"I -- it feels like -- Cyclonus, it feels like I can overload just from this." Tailgate looked up at him, desperately. "I don't -- Cyclonus, I want you."

"You have me," Cyclonus rubbed just a little bit more, one fingertip pressing just below that spot -- and Tailgate exploded.

"Sorry sorry Cyclonus it was so good...." Tailgate babbled. It had been a problem, early on, keeping Tailgate going long enough for Cyclonus to finish on his spike. 

But Cyclonus was smiling. "No, Tailgate. Don't apologize. Valves are more resilient than spikes." 

Cyclonus' fingers moved on him again and Tailgate gasped -- it felt even better than before. "Yes, please, I just -- want to make you feel good, too, Cyclonus, please, I'll be so small and tight for you!"

"Patience, Tailgate." Cyclonus shook his head and pressed a finger against the center of Tailgate's valve panel. "If you want, I can start opening you, but it will hurt."

"It's okay." Tailgate leaned up and took hold of one of Cyclonus' hands, the one less coated in Tailgate's lubricants. "I trust you."

Cyclonus shook his head again, as if to say, fool, but he didn't actually say it. He just squeezed Tailgate's hand gently and pressed one claw firmly through Tailgate's seal into his valve. 

"Ah!" Tailgate's whole body jerked, almost causing Cyclonus' claw to further damage him. 

"Be still!" Cyclonus said, dropping Tailgate's hand and pressing against his belly instead as he pulled his finger out, examining it and Tailgate's valve for evidence of excessive damage. 

"Okay." Tailgate said, clutching at air and trying to close his legs. "What -- what was that?" 

"You were sealed." Cyclonus said, briefly. Tailgate hissed, trying to hold himself bodily down as Cyclonus spread the valve, checking for damage. "Nothing else is damaged." And, slowly, carefully, he slid a finger inside, pressing against nodes just inside the valve that had never known anyone's touch. 

"Oh!" Tailgate gasped, in pleasure this time. "Oh. Oh, no wonder you like this so much." Forgetting already what Cyclonus had said about staying still, he pressed up into the touch, wanting more already. "Can you put it in now?"

"Be still, I said." Cyclonus spread the valve gently again, looking it over. "Yes. If I were built like an Autobot, I would finger you more, but as it is, my spike will be more comfortable for you."

"Yes!" Tailgate wiggled and squealed in pleasure as careful fingers pressed against yet more of his valve lining. "C'mon, Cyclonus, spike me!" 

"It's still going to hurt," Cyclonus warned, but pulled his fingers out and moved up over Tailgate. "We don't have to do this."

"I want to, so bad." Tailgate said, taking hold of Cyclonus' spike in both hands. "As long as --" he paused and looked up at Cyclonus. "Do _you_ want this?"

Cyclonus thought about it, as much as he could with eager little hands wrapped around his spike. "It's not my usual preference. But I do want to -- pleasure you this way."

"Okay." Tailgate nuzzled at Cyclonus again and then groped at his spike, moaning as the tip pressed against his valve opening. "I -- Cyclonus, if it's going to hurt you might want to, uh. Can you hold me in place?"

"Very well." Cyclonus took hold of the small hips, holding them at the right angle. "It will hurt less if you relax."

"Okay," Tailgate said, looking up at him bravely -- not particularly relaxed, but Cyclonus hadn't expected him to manage that his first time. "In, please, Cyclonus, now!"

Cyclonus slid slowly inside. The pressure was almost excruciating at first, wrapping around him tightly as Tailgate cried out and making a mockery of his attempts to aim at just the right nodes to please his partner best. There was no space to do anything except aim inward. When it tightened even more he paused, looking down at Tailgate, waiting for him to adjust -- or to tell him to stop. "Tailgate."

"Cyclonus --" Tailgate said, and his hands reached up, clutching at Cyclonus' arms, bracing himself. "Is that -- is it in?" 

"Some of it." Cyclonus said, and one of Tailgate's hands reached down between them, stroking over the part of Cyclonus' spike that was still outside.

"Oh!" Tailgate said, and he wasn't sure if it was fear or arousal or both. And then things _shifted_ slightly inside and Tailgate clutched at him and said, "More please Cyclonus I don't think I'm going to last all the way in please I can feel you places I didn't even know existed please!"

Cyclonus could hardly refuse him. He pressed inward, carefully, slowly, feeling Tailgate's valve move aside, the slight shifting in his abdominal plating that signified that he was full beyond his normal capacity. 

But more than that, he listened to Tailgate moaning and wriggling beneath him, his valve crackling with charge as his overload built fast and hard, incoherent with pleasure. "Cyclonus!" Tailgate said, and then as Cyclonus' spike touched the ceiling node, "Cyyyy!" 

Tailgate's overload was almost painful, valve clenching down and forcing the electricity into Cyclonus' systems, pulling him over, forcing out conductive transfluid, overfilling Tailgate and pushing him over even harder until Cyclonus finally disengaged them, dripping the last of his overload onto the berth as Tailgate's valve clenched down on air.

Cyclonus held Tailgate through it, waited for the charge and the moaning and yelling to subside, the valve to expel enough excess fluids to close. 

At last, Tailgate gave a happy little sigh. "That was amazing, Cyclonus."

Cyclonus waited. 

Tailgate lifted his arms. "But it's a good thing you like it the other way. I think -- I think we're gonna have to save this for special occasions, Cyc, 'cause I don't know if I'm gonna be able to walk tomorrow."

Cyclonus allowed himself to relax into Tailgate's embrace.


End file.
